When Love Came Down
by jaydream
Summary: *Hiccup mostly kept to himself on Christmas. Until he met Jack Frost.* COMPLETE! Christmas story! Jack x Hiccup!


**This was written for my best friend. She got me hooked into the ship. I hope everyone likes it just as much as she did!**

**Title: **_When Love Came Down_

**Summary: **_Hiccup mostly kept to himself on Christmas. Until he met Jack Frost._

**Rating: **_K-K+_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH**_

* * *

**When Love Came Down**

Hiccup Haddock loved Christmas. He loved everything about it. The snow, the songs, the Christmas trees and decorations. And he'd learned that Vikings loved Christmas most of all. They were especially excited about the whole holiday season.

The young boy never really got into Christmas after his mother had passed. Hiccup mostly kept to himself on Christmas, spending it with his father, and of course everyone else just to seem like he was enjoying himself. Even Toothless would come along and play in the snow. But Christmas to Hiccup was just kind of there.

Until he met Jack Frost.

When Hiccup met the legendary figure, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to believe. Jack was unexpectedly cute, and all of the mischievousness that unfolded just made it even better. Hiccup never thought himself to be attracted to other guys, but Jack was different. Not only was he the Jack Frost, but he was more than Hiccup could have ever thought. He was cute and sweet and playful. Jack made him laugh, blush, and smile. He was everything that Hiccup wanted in a friend. Or maybe something even more.

About a year or two after meeting Jack, Hiccup didn't hear from the boy (if that's what you wanted to call him. Hiccup disliked using the legendary figure term. It was too uppity.), but he always knew that Jack was around. When Hiccup would take Toothless out above the snowy trees, he swore that Jack was there with him. When he walked around the village and mountains, he could see that Jack worked his frosting magic on the trees and plants.

Christmas Eve came around and the festivities in the village were as per usual. Hiccup didn't feel much like celebrating and he slipped away into the moonlit, snowy night to see if Jack would show up this year.

Hiccup climbed a small snowy embankment, coming across a iced over pond. The young boy sat on a snowy rock and looked up at the light snow falling down from the cool night sky.

"You know, you'll catch cold sittin' out here," a cool voice said from behind.

Hiccup whirled his head around and grinned widely when he saw Jack leaning against a tree, staff and all. He was playing with a snowball in his hand and softly blowing on it.

"You're here," Hiccup said in almost disbelief. It'd been three years since they met and he had hardly seen Jack since then.

"Well duh," Jack grinned. "I'm always here." He walked towards Hiccup and waved his staff around smoothly. "In the air when you're on your hyper dragon, I'm there. When you're lookin around at the snow, oh believe me, I'm there too." He smiled and sat next to Hiccup. "I just have to be careful about when I'm seen and stuff. The other legendaries don't like me … what's the word they use? Gallivanting." He laughed softly and it made Hiccup get all warm inside.

"Well I've missed you," Hiccup replied softly feeling his cheeks turn hot with blush. "We meet once and then I can't see you again, that does something to a guy."

Jack nodded leaning back on the rock, sitting in the snow. "Yeah I know. I hear ya." He paused for a moment, his bright blue eyes looking up at Hiccup. "So what'd you miss me for, anyway? Most people try to get rid of me."

"It's Christmas," Hiccup smiled, hugging his knees. "Christmas reminds me of you. Winter and all, you know? Then I get thinkin' about you and I just can't seem to stop. it's weird. I've never done something like this before. 'Specially with a legend."

Smiling brightly, Jack stood up and held out his hand to Hiccup. "C'mon. I wanna show you my favorite place to be on Christmas Eve."

Flushing pink once again in his cheeks, Hiccup took Jack's hand. "Hold on," Jack instructed, turning around so Hiccup was on his back. He locked the young boy's hands around his neck and took off into the night sky.

Hiccup closed his eyes shut tight, remembering the first time he rode Toothless. This was like that, but scarier. Jack was a person, and although he was a legendary person, Hiccup was still afraid of falling or running into something.

Jack flew up high over the mountain top and stopped, landing quite softly but coolly onto the flat, snowy surface. "Watch your step," Jack took Hiccup's hand softly, guiding him so that he didn't slip and fall.

Hiccup looked around and smiled, seeing why Jack brought him up here. You could see the entire village from there. Not to mention the moon looked bigger and the stars were brighter. If you looked out past the trees, the snow fall looked even more beautiful than before.

"I love coming on mountains," Jack sighed happily. "Everything just seems to look better from above. More .. prettier, you know?"

Hiccup nodded, catching a soft glimpse of Jack in the moonlight. His silver white hair was brighter and softer, it seemed. His eyes bluer and filled with mischief. "Yeah," he sighed softly. "I know what you mean."

Jack looked over at Hiccup and smiled. "I haven't even shown you the best part." He took his finger and placed it under Hiccup's cheek. Turning the boy's head towards his won, Jack leaned over and gave the young viking a soft, but cool kiss on his lips.

Hiccup gasped a little bit against the coldness of Jack's lips, but closed his eyes and held onto his hand so he didn't fall from his legs turning to jelly. He'd thought about kissing Jack. He'd dreamed about kissing Jack. But now it was happening. After three years of not seeing him and meeting him and just knowing that he was always there … they were kissing. Hiccup's mind raced and ran, but his body was still in tact with the knowing of the kiss.

After about a minute, Jack pulled off and smiled coolly but shyly at the young man. "Well. What'd you think of that, Hic?"

Hiccup blushed at the nickname and looked shyly back at Jack. He bit his bottom lip softly. "I think I was waiting for that for a while, Jack."

"Good," Jack grinned wrapping an arm around Hiccup's waist and pulling him closer on their shared rock space. "Because I was planning that for a while."

Laughing softly, Hiccup laid his head against Jack's shoulder. The two watched the sow fall for what seemed like hours that Christmas Eve, and it was by far the best Christmas Hiccup Haddock had in years.

* * *

**How was it?**

**- Jay**


End file.
